Torment of Love
by Kitsune-no-makoto
Summary: Tails has held feelings for Amy for years; feeling that are equivalent to those that Amy holds for Sonic. The only way he has expressed them is in his personal journal, which turns out, are not enough. Rated M for language and an eventual lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters. They are the property of Sega©. I've been spending way too time reading Tails romance fics. That's my inspiration for writing one.

**Chapter 1: Tails' Dreams.**

"Yoo-hoo, Tails, how do I look?" Amy asked seductively.

"Oh, Amy, um... you look great... no clothes, heh." Tails awkwardly responded.

"C'mon Tails, take your clothes off. Hop into bed with me. I promise I'll be nice." Amy slyly smiled.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP..._

Tails jolted upright in his bed. Cold sweat dripping from his face and his heart beating out of his chest. Tails tightly shut his eyes and shook his head to remove the images from his mind. Then put his hand to his forehead to wipe the sweat off.

":pant: Alarm clock. :pant: Thank you..."

Tails ran his other hand across the clock searching for the button to shut it off. :click:

':Gulp: That dream again? Amy... why do you torment me so?'

Tails removed the top drawer of his nightstand. He slammed his fist on top of nightstand and a small shelf containing a black leather journal with his emblem on it dropped down. Tails took his journal and a pen out from the removed drawer. Tails flipped through it taking glances at his previous entries. The words Amy, dream, and love, were everywhere. He found a blank page and began to write.

Entry 97,

Amy again.

For the past few nights my dreams about Amy have been getting worse, so to speak. Yet again Amy was coaxing me to have sex with her. That dream has been recurring frequently, actually. Don't get me wrong, its not like I do not enjoy that thought, its just...I think that is moving way too fast. I mean, Ames and I aren't even dating. I haven't even told her that I love her. She is still a Sonic cling-on. Amyway I digress. Every time I have that dream I wake up to my heart pounding out of my chest. It hurts me, both emotionally and physically. I feel as if I might die in my sleep from the cause of a cardiac arrest. My love of her remains still a dark secret. I wish sometimes I could just tell someone my feelings and dreams about Ames. Before I go insane. To help lift some of this burden. For now though, all I have is you, my journal.

~Miles Prower~

Tails dropped the pen into the drawer next to his bed, placed the journal back in his hidden shelf, pushed it up, hearing the click, and placing the drawer back in. Tails checked the time.

"6:43...Well, I'm not getting back to sleep so, I might as well get my tails out of bed." Tails yawned

The yellow fox drug his feet all the way to the bathroom. He stepped onto the tile floor, stretched tall to crack his back, rolled his head to snap his neck, and twisted his tails tightly together to pop them. Tails turned on the shower to let the water run until it reached his perfect temperature. As he walked back over to shut the bathroom door just he heard a knock at the front door.

"Dammit, what now?" He grumbled.

Tails shut the door to the bathroom and lazily walked to the front door. He looked through the peek hole; it was Sonic? 'What is he doing here so early?' Tails opened the door to greet his best friend.

"Hey Sonic, whats going on?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just was wondering...if we could talk." Sonic observed Tails' attire. "Seeing you in your pj's however, I get the impression that I woke you...Sorry."

"No, you didn't wake me. You just caught me right before I hopped in the shower."

"Oh, then go take your shower and I'll wait here on the couch."

"Okay, thanks and come on in!" Sonic nodded and stepped inside. Tails went back to the bathroom. 'Sonic sure is acting out of character. He usually doesn't care to talk all that much. Normally he would face something head on. But, whatever he wants to talk about must have him troubled...'

Tails stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over his body. Loosening up his matted fur. Tails shut his eyes to allow the water run over his head. That image of Amy naked in bed was burned in the back of his eyelids. Tails then began to feel a tingly sensation in his lower regions.

"Ack! Oh no you don't!"

Tails immediately turned the water colder. To rid himself of his "pleasurable" thoughts.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold! AHH! ...It's f-for your own g-g-good T-Tails."

The kitsune finished his shower within minutes, after what to him seemed like hours under the cold water. Tails stepped out and happily wrapped himself up with a towel. He balled up on the floor to save whatever body heat he had left. Teeth chattered rapidly and he was shaking to where his body was a stiff as a rock.

"M-m-mayb-be I shu-sh-should have let my th-thoughts win this r-r-round. D-D-Damn that was c-c-cold!" Tails stuttered violently aloud.

Sonic knocked on the door. "Tails, you okay in there?"

"Y-Yeah I'm f-fine."

"Why are your words trembling? Did you take a cold shower?"

"Yep, to help mys-self wake u-up."

Sonic grinned. He leaned on the door, wanting to tease him a bit.

"Tails, if you want time to yourself I can come back later." Sonic snickered.

"W-what d-do you mean by th-that?"

"You know what I mean little bro." Sonic balled a fist and shook it slowly up and down.

"OH GOD! What the hell Sonic! You're so disgusting!!" Tails shouted.

Tails could hear through the door that Sonic was laughing hysterically. Tails face reddened and flushed with frustration. Tails wasn't too sure he wanted to listen to whatever the hedgehog wanted to discuss with him anymore.

"Urusai!!"

"Easy Tails, I was just joking with you. You know, bein' funny."

"I wasn't laughing, Sonic." Tails said seriously.

Sonic shook is head."Fine, fine. I'm sorry."

":Sigh: Let me get dressed then we can talk, alright?"

Sonic nodded as if Tails could see him. "Okay Tails, you know where you'll find me. Again, I'm sorry." The hedgehog walked off to the livingroom.

Tails shook the remaining water out of his fur, like a wet dog does. Tails wrapped the towel around his waist and walked stealthily back into his room. In his closet he pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a tan vest, green boxers, black socks, a pair of black tennis shoes and an imitation leather belt. While Tails dressed, Amy's image was still stuck in his mind. That familiar sensation was already back.

"Do you want another cold shower Tails?" He threatened himself as he tied his shoes.

Tails soon after came to the living room. Sonic was sitting on the beige, greased stained, couch and Tails took a seat next to him. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"So, Sonic what did you want to talk about?" The fox asked nonchalantly.

"Well, y'know how Ames is always stalking me."

"Yeah, I've seen how badly she can annoy you. What did she do this time?" Tails said as he fixed his eyes on the ceiling.

"Yeah, well..." Sonic's words trailed off.

"Well what?" Tails' focus was now on Sonic. Curious about what he wanted to say.

"I'm taking Amy on a date, to that new Italian restaurant downtown."

"WHAT?!" Tails shot forward. Staring at Sonic wide eyed. "What has possessed you into taking Amy Rose on a date? You hate her! Did she hit your head the hard?!" The kitsune shouted.

"Tails easy, calm down! I'm just going on a date with her, relax. Even if I somehow fall in love with Ames and thats a big 'if', I won't let it interfere with our friendship. I promise."

Tails gave the slightest nod and stared into space. 'I don't care if YOU won't let our friendship be destroyed. But, Amy will affect us indirectly. My love for her is that strong Sonic. I-I just wish I could tell you how much I adore the girl that stalks you.' Tails thought and let out a mental sigh.

"Earth to Tails. Come in Tails." Sonic was waving his hand in front of Tails eyes.

"I heard you Sonic...congratulations." Tails held depression in his voice.

"Hey, c'mon little bro. You know I'd never let a girl come between us." He softly slugged Tails in the arm.

"...Sonic if you'll excuse me, I need to take a walk." Tails said as he slid off the couch.

"Okay, you want any company?"

"No, I need some time to recollect my thoughts. Feel free to do what you want."

Sonic placed Tails with a puzzled look as Tails walked out the door; closing it almost silently.

"Tails... What's with you today? You're acting rather, peculiar." His devil and angle showed up on his shoulders at the very moment.

"Hmm, maybe if you snoop around in Tails bedroom you might find something."

"No! Sonic you can't do that! If Tails caught you, your friendship would be over then and there."

"But, you might find out what is wrong with him. Tails did after all say, feel free to do what you wanted. There's your loop hole!" His devil grimaced.

His angle shook his head in disapproval. "Maybe you should think before you act. This will stain you conscious until you tell Tails what you did."

"Ah, Who asked you! Why don't you just use your little wings and fly back to where you came from."

"Grrr! Condemned creature!"

Sonic stood; "Would you two just SHUT UP!" He shouted, pulling on his quills. "You, fly away! You, go back to hell!" He pointed his finger at each of them. They both gave a 'humph' and vanished.

Sonic slowly sat down on the couch and exhaled a long sigh. 'What should I do? Tails is my best bud, I can't do anything that would violate his privacy. But, there is a chance I might find out whats wrong with him. No, no, no. I am gonna sit here and just watch television. Forget all of what just happened. Tails is probably only going trough one of his phases so, there's nothing to worry about." Sonic clicked the remote and shrugged off the events that happened a few minutes ago with the TV like he said he would. But, he could still sense something wasn't right. Sonic could feel it in his stomach. Why did Tails act the way he did. Him going on a date was not such a big deal, was it? Or, was it something else...

Sonic's stomach moaned. "Ooooh, kinda hungry. I hope Tails has some food..."

Sonic raided the kitchen. He found very little to eat. A third of a bag of stale chips, a few half empty cans of various pop, a frozen TV dinner. Sonic fell to the floor. "Tails no wonder you're so small, you never eat anything!"

Elsewhere:

"Ah-ah-CHOO! Ahh! CHOO!! Ngh...Great, now someone's speaking ill of me." Tails grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Little secrets and lies.**

At Station Square beach:

The sun had almost risen to it's peak. The cold front had arrived into Station Square the night before. Making the temperature livable for everyone here. Pedestrians found this as the perfect weather to play volleyball, build sand castles, sun bathe, swim, and or surf. All but Tails, who stopped at a diner on the coast to buy something to drown out is depression.

The bell on the door jingled. Tails was greeted by a waitress.

"Hello dear, how many?" The bus woman at the counter asked.

"Just one please." Tails replied.

"Right this way darlin'." The waitress grabbed a menu and led him to a window booth that looked out onto the beach. He took a seat and the waitress set is menu down in front of him.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Water please."

"Coming right up." She trotted off. Tails sat there for a moment browsing the menu. He was having a hard time deciding what he should buy. His stomach growled, all these pictures of food and unable to touch it. Tails gave a sad look as the bell on the door jingled again. Someone else arrived at the diner. Roughly thirty seconds later the waitress came back.

"Here is your drink." The waitress set his drink down. And left him to go to the person that just arrived.

"Oh, hello Amy." Tails ears twitched. He looked around his booth to the front door. It was 'his' Amy! She was wearing a purple shirt, tight blue jeans, two golden bracelets in replace of her gloves, her red hair band or in this case, quill band, a lipstick red purse and black high heel boots.

"Hi, Dorthy. My usual seat. Please" Dorthy took a menu and led Amy in Tails direction. His heart began to race, as well as his thoughts.

'What do I do? Should I say something. Oh shit! She's almost here! Think!' "Amy..." Tails impulsively whispered. Amy stopped right next to his table. Tails panicked and with speed faster than Sonic's, he buried is face in his menu.

Amy's eyes darted over him. 'Those ears. I wonder if...' Amy set her fingers on his menu and brought it away from his face. "Tails? I didn't expect to see you here?"

Tails jumped. "Oh! Um, Amy-chan!"

Amy giggled. "What's with the honorable Tails?" She observed him for a second. "Hmm...Dorthy, I would like to sit with Tails. Separate meal payments of course."

"Sure thing Amy. Here's your menu." Dorthy set the menu down. "Your usual drink right?" Amy took her seat across from Tails, setting her purse down in the booth and nodded to Dorthy. Opening her menu and taking glances around in it. She heard ice rattling in Tails' drink. Amy looked up at Tails. His hands were shaking as he lifted his glass to his mouth.

"What's wrong Tails, why are you shaking like that? You can't be cold, that much I know." Amy stated quizzically.

Tails took a sip then shakily set his glass back down on the table. "N-noting is wrong Amy. I'm f-fine."

Amy gave him a worried look. "You don't sound fine Tails. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"N-no, I can't. Its a personal problem." Tails closed is eyes and hoped that Amy would leave it at that.

"Okay, Tails...I won't poke my nose any farther. But, if you need someone to talk to. My ears are open."

"Thanks Amy." Tails mentally sighed, cracked his neck to relieve some stress and went back to his menu. Five minutes later Dorthy came back.

"Have you two decided?" She asked, setting Amy's pink drink down and pulling out her notepad. Amy and Tails spoke at the same time interrupting one another making Dorthy jump slightly. They both gave a smile. Tails gestured for Amy to go first. Amy nodded.

"I'll have, do-dodo-dodo...the usual."

"Okay, the garden salad for you...And for you sir?"

"Oh, I'll have the Super pancake stack and could I get that with huckleberry syrup if you have it, onegaishimasu." Dorthy looked at him confused with the word. Amy smirked.

"He said, 'please' in Japanese if you were wondering Dorthy." Amy said.

"That's a long word for please, don't you think." Dorthy put in.

"We'd rather not get into the details." Amy said, handing the waitress their menus. Dorthy nodded, taking the menus, then leaving Amy and Tails.

"Thanks Amy, I was afraid I might have had to explain it." Tails chuckled and Amy returned a warm smile. Silence fell between the two as Tails' laughter faded. Tails sat slouching, his head resting on his left hand. He stared out onto the beach and stirred his glass of coke with his other hand. Wondering if he would regret bringing up the topic of the date. Tails sighed, raising his head to look at Amy. "So, Amy, Sonic tells me that you two are going on a date. What are your feelings about this?"

Amy blushed slightly. "Yeah, Sonic and I are going on our first date. I'm pretty excited about it. Yet..."

"Yet?"

Amy surveyed Tails. "Well, a part of me always loved the thrill of the chase."

"Chase?" Tails was baffled by her lingo.

"Trying to make Sonic to go out with me. For example, yesterday I stalked him around for an hour or so. Observing where he went. Seeing if he was with another girl. I waited for an opportune moment. It was in the food court at the mall where I made a false move."

Tails smirked. "What was your false move?"

"I tripped over someone's foot and I fell into Sonic."

"Ouch."

"Quite. Landing into his quills was no picnic. After Sonic caught me, I'll say, we I had a, ahem, discussion. Then he did what I never thought would happen. He asked me out on a date."

'I just had to ask.' Tails ears dropped. "I see. That is certainly out of Sonic's character."

"What do you mean by that Tails?" Amy voice held a hint of anger. Luckily Tails picked it up.

"Its not you Amy, it definitely is not you. I mean your figure is so gorgeous and you're smart, and cute too." Tails reached a hand out to Amy's arm and felt her skin. "And you're strong. Your skin is so soft. You put other girl's beauty to shame in my opinion." Amy's face was as red as red can get and Tails drew his hand back. "Ahem! But, Sonic always told me that he was not ready to be tied down yet." Tails casually concluded without realizing what he said prior to that.

"T-T-Tails...what did you...h-how did you describe me..?" Amy blushed somehow even more.

"Hm? I described you?!" 'Oh crap!What did I say!?!?'

Tails looked away from her. "I'm sorry Amy, I can't recall..." Tails blushed with embarrassment as Amy relocated herself to Tails' side.

"Tails...I need to know something." Amy placed her hand on his chin and bought his face to meet hers. They gazed into on another's eyes for the longest time. The pink hedgehog became lost in the ocean blue sea of his eyes, the yellow kitsune in the brilliance of her emerald jewels. Their lips drifted slowly to each other. Gradually their eyes closed and their lips met. Time was frozen, their heart beats danced, it sounded as a beautiful divertimento. Tails could not believe his lips were touching hers. Oh how Tails wanted her. Tails brought a hand to Amy's face and stroked it. Amy gently placed her hands on the sides of his head, pushing them together. Tails, lost in the midst of all of this hot intimacy, slowly moved his hand down her face. He wanted to feel her slender curves so badly. He would do anything for this moment to never end. Tails was quickly getting an erection, Amy's nipples hardened and became visible under her purple shirt. This point in time just felt so, right. Suddenly, Tails felt Amy's tongue pushing against his lips. Tails' eyes sprung open realizing what he was doing. Tails' hand stopped just shy of her breasts and slowly pushed her away from him. Amy's tongue poking out of her lips slightly. Tails noticed her harden nipples and blushed a very deep shade of red.

Amy returned an equally deep shaded blush. "Oh..I'm sorry Tails...That isn't very ladylike or appropriate here."

"N-No, Ames. I-Its f-fine with m-me..." Tails stammered, locking a stare at her breasts. In his mind, his angel tossed a brick at his head.

"YOU ARE A PERVERT!!" It roared. Tails shut his eyes to stare at the darkness. He moved his eyes in the direction of the wall and reopened his eyelids. The two remained in an uneasy silence as both of their blushed receded. Amy opened her mouth to say something but, decided against whatever it was. So, that left Tails with the first words.

"Amy...It will be bad luck for you and Sonic if you, we, do this." Tails said softly. Who was he kidding, he would have had sex with Amy under the table, without hesitation, if they had continued. That was the best fleeting feeling he had ever experience in his life so far.

She smiled to him, putting a finger to her lips, and wearing a blush. "Did you feel anything though?"

Tails had to lie, no matter how disgusted it made him feel. Tails swallowed his racing heart. "I'm sorry Amy...But, no, I did not feel anything." Amy frowned. She moved back to her side of the table. She wiped her lips off with her napkin. That kiss was not meant for her. Dorthy arrived with their food.

"Here is your pancakes and you're in luck, we did in fact have a bottle of huckleberry syrup." She set his food down in front of him. Tails stared down at it, he felt himself wanting to cry.

"And here is your Garden Salad and ranch dressing. Oh, and here are your checks." Dorthy left the two of them to eat their meals.

Tails placed his hands together. "Itadakimasu..." Tails whispered. He drenched his pancakes in syrup and slowly began to eat.

"Itadakimasu." Amy said quietly.

The meal was unpleasantly empty of enjoyment. Tails shoveled food into his mouth automatically but, his mind soon found itself involved with a one way argument.

'Tails why didn't you tell her...She could have been yours if you would have just said those simple words, "I love you."'

'...Shut up...That's easier thought of than attempted, those three words hold so much meaning.'

'If you truly do love her then why is it so hard?'

'Is it not obvious! Rejection is what keeps me at bay!'

'You will never know if you do not ask though...You must at least try, try to win her heart.'

Back in the physical world tears were streaming down his eyes. Amy looked up at him.

"Tails, why are you-" Tails stood angrily. The expression of both sorrow and hate interrupted Amy's sentence. Tails pulled out his wallet and grabbed his check. He ran to the front counter, dropping the wallet and check on the counter. Then sprinting out the door, his heart wailing in anguish. "Tails! Where are you going?!" Amy gave chase, she grabbed her purse darted for the door. "Put it on my tab!" She yelled to Dorthy, who was shocked by the sudden outburst. Outside her eyes frantically scanned for Tails but, was too late. He was lost in the crowds of people. Amy stood outside the diner with her head directed at the concrete. "...Tails...Whats wrong with you?" Amy impulsively bolted for the train station knowing that would be the best choice.

In the train station:

"Ticket to the Mystic Ruins please." Tails asked, wiping his eyes of the still flowing tears.

"Something the matter Tails?" The ticket vendor asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Tails sniffed. He started off towards the stairs that led up to the boarding platform. Tails had just passed through the security gates as Amy stumbled in the revolving doors. She observed Tails on the next flight of stairs.

"Tails! TAILS!!" She called out to him, no response. Amy darted for the ticket counter. "Ticket :pant: Mystic Ruins :pant: NOW!"

"Everyone is in such a rush today. Even on the weekends." The vendor held the ticket out to Amy. She snatched it aggressively. Even out of breath, Amy still possessed the strength to hurry after Tails. She was stopped at the gates. She had to place her ticket in it to have the bar code scanned for legitimacy. Amy's hands were shaking far to unsteadily to place the ticket in the slot.

"I don't have the fucking time for this!" Amy yelled with frustration. She hopped the gate. Two security guards tried to stop her from getting through. One of them somehow managed to grab her tail but, she slipped out of his clutch. Amy sprinted up the stairs clumsily, flashing her ticket over her shoulder to the guards. Amy was blatantly distraught about something. Many of the people in station square knew better than to mess with Amy when she is like this. The hedgehog knocked over a great deal of people trying to catch up with Tails. Amy fell to the floor on the last step of the stairs. Amy used the railing to pull herself up. She allowed a few long gulps of air before she took off again. The doors on the train started to close. "NO!" Amy shouted. Amy dove and her body slammed against the train doors. Her right arm fell between the doors, preventing them from locking shut. Amy's head had smacked so hard a flash of white came to her eyes. Amy winced. "Kuso..." The doors opened automatically for her. Amy stepped on, rubbing her right shoulder. The people in the car she was in stared at her with 'wtf' expressions. Amy greeted them with a poisonous glare. "What the hell are you staring at?" That phrase was enough to shift everyone's attention from her. Amy took a seat next to an old lady in a blue dress. The train started towards the ruins. ":Pant: Excuse me miss,:pant: did you happen to see a yellow,:pant: two tailed fox board the train?" Amy asked still out of breath.

"Yes I did, he's in the next car up." She replied sweetly.

":Pant: Arigato...Thank you..." Amy inhaled a long, deep breath. Patiently waiting for her heart to steady. She didn't want to speak to Tails, flustered as she was. Amy shut her eyes and leaned her head up against the window. 'What is up with Tails? His action was so spontaneous. It wasn't the food. No food could evoke a look like that on anyone's face, that was raw emotion. So, then, what was it?..' Amy was bewildered by the whole experience, it all happened too fast. Too fast for even Sonic's pace. Amy stood to go check on Tails. The old lady took her wrist stopping her.

"If you are going to talk to the fox then, my advice to you would be to wait until the right time. When he walked on, his eyes were a lit with an emotion that could not be described. Talking to him at this particular moment might push him over the edge." She admonished.

Amy nodded. "O-Ok." She sat back down. Amy gained a runner's step as time crawled by. Amy Turned her attention to the window. Staring out at the sea, the glittering sparkles on the ocean surface seemed to form to Tails face...Placing Amy with a gentle smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lost**

The Train crawled to a stop. Amy, Tails and a few other of its passengers, probably tourists and archaeologists, stepped off the train. Tails stood ahead of Amy on the platform still wiping the tears from his muzzle. The fox's eyes were red and puffy, his kind face now masked by rage. Hell's flames could never hope to compete with his hateful fire.

"Good luck, and be careful." The old lady admonished to Amy as she started to walk off. Amy turned to her and bowed. Amy watched Tails leave the platform. Amy, even though very confused by Tails' behavior, could feel his burning ire in her heart. Amy feared Tails might revert to a more feral being if his anger persisted. Once the footsteps of the passengers faded, she followed Tails. Amy heeded the old lady's advice. She followed Tails at a distance, out of his ear shot. Which was pretty far, considering he was a fox and had the hearing of one. Amy stalked him to his hangar. Tails stomped up the stone steps leading to the door, turning the knob and pushed on the door with all his weight.

"Jammed!?!" Frustration flooded the kitsune without warning. "OPEN UP!!" Tails stood back and swung his tails at the door. The blow connected, which resulted in the door getting knocked off it's hinges. The door flew into the house, Amy gasped, and Tails' ears twitched at the sound. Amy hid as closely as she could to the stairs. In hopes that Tails would not look down. Tails walked angrily to the stairs and surveyed the area. He fixed his eyes at the sky, "Get lost you stupid animals!!" Tails roared at the sky with all his fury. The sound of birds flapping their wings could be heard in the nearby forest.

Amy clutched her heart. Tails was so emotionally unstable. Could he recover was the main question present in Amy's mind. 'Tails...Whats wrong with you?' Amy was on the verge of tears from fear. She heard Tails walk away and storm into his hangar. A door slammed. Amy saw this as her chance to make a move. She moved cautiously up the stairs and into the house section of the building. Behind the metal door to the hangar she could hear shouting, lots of shouting and tools being tossed around. Amy could make out one phrase in particular.

"WHY AM I SO CURSED!!!!" Which was followed up by the sound of a large hammer bashing body of his plane.

Amy soon after saw the door get slammed up against by his metal sledge. The impact was so strong a bulge on her side of the door became immediately visible. The door knob turned. Amy leaped into the hallway before Tails could see her. The door flung opened. Tails' eyes, once a calm ocean blue, had be come a raging tsunami capable of cutting through even the thickest of materials. Amy slowly backed into Tails' room. The hedgehog sat on the floor consumed by fear. 'Please don't kill me...' This phrase repeated in her mind as the tears flowed. In the kitchen Amy heard the refrigerator door open, the shattering of glass on the tile floor filled the hangar. The door slammed shut, more glass breaking. Amy jumped, scared to her wits end. In Amy's heart was a heat, to her it was a sensation that pulled her soul from her body like a ball of yarn unraveling itself. The hangar door slammed shut again. Amy sighed in relief and she wiped her tears away. Amy instinctively searched Tails room for anything that could shine light on the situation. Flinching at any loud crash or bang arising from the hangar. With each shout from Tails. Amy grasped her throat, the heat now choking her.

"Tails, you don't deserve this. Why is this happening?" Amy whimpered.

Amy looked and looked, but found nothing. Amy took a seat on his bed, crying into the palms of her hands.

"T-Tails..."

Amy rose her right fist up high and slammed in on Tails' nightstand in frustration. Amy opened her eyes, something had landed in the drawer. Amy pulled it open slowly. The drawer stopped, hung up on the shelf. Amy squeezed her hand inside, feeling around. She felt something leather on her finger tips, she tried to pull it out, but it was wedged between the drawer and shelf. Amy ran her fingers along the shelf to the edge and pushed it back up then removed the drawer. Once again she slammed her fist down. The shelf fully dropped and Amy took his journal. Footsteps moved towards her. Amy's face flushed, she panicked and dove in the closet. Amy took a deep breath and held it, her heart raced. Tails wouldn't hurt her...would he? The bathroom door closed. Amy let out her held breath and moved quietly out of the closet. She fixed Tails' nightstand and ran for the front door the journal pressed tightly to her breast. As Amy passed the bathroom she could hear crying and the sound of glass shattering. Amy stopped, thinking that she could help him.

'No! Amy, No! Keep running!!' Her mind shouted at her.

Amy did as her mind told her and ran, nearly tripping on the broken door that lay now in the living room. Tears flowed freely down her face. Amy didn't bother to wipe them away, knowing that was a pointless endeavor. Half way from the hangar she heard a loud shriek of pain come from Tails. She stopped again, frozen from what had caused him to scream like that.

'KEEP MOVING!!' Her mind shouted again.

Amy's legs carried her back to the the train boarding platform. She stopped and fell to her knees, feeling safe where she was. She told herself to forget what the scream was about. Amy moved the book from her breasts and used her other hand to feel her heart beat. Her heart was not racing from fear; on the contrary, it was racing from excitement. Amy grinned, she had never successfully stolen something before. Even though she liked the feeling, Amy's conscious was punching her in the gut for stealing from her friend. The hedgehog's mind begged to differ though. Even if the action was wrong in many ways. The ending from said action could result in a happy ending.

"Tails...I'm sorry...I had to do." Amy silently said.

The sun was falling, roughly an hour of daylight remained. Amy sat around the corner on a bench hidden from anyone's line of sight. With Tails' journal at her side, Amy waited for the train to return. The uneasy silence, she wanted something to do. Amy kept glancing down at the book, it was begging for her to read it. Each time it did she would focus on something else. She wanted to have an honest answer if Tails caught her with his journal while she was at the platform. She had even rehearsed it.

"Tails...If it makes you feel any better...I didn't look in it." And what Amy would hope for is that she and Tails could still be friends or at least that he would not strike her. Amy wasn't going to look in the book until she was leaving back to Station Square.

Amy sighed. The adrenaline from her excitement was not settling in her stomach. Made her feel sick, not nauseated sick, but guilty sick. Amy brought her legs to her chest.

"Shit...Tails, I'm so sorry I couldn't have helped you. Please, still be okay...for me." Amy was quiet for a moment of time. "Oh! I feel so sick!" Amy sobbed into her knees. Footsteps approached her from around the corner. Amy chose not to look, she heard a person sit down on the bench on that side.

"Oh my god this hurts so much!" Tails whimpered. Amy's head shot up, hitting the brick wall behind her. A white flash came to her eyes. Amy bit her tongue and grasped her her head.

"nngh!" Amy unintentionally cried. Tails didn't seem to notice, thankfully.

Tails and Amy were not but a diagonal foot apart. Amy's heart raced wildly, Tails was okay. After she cradled most of the pain away, she sat and waited for him to say something else...Nothing came.

The train arrived at the platform, screeching to a halt. Amy observed which car Tails boarded into, then boarded the car behind. The pink hedgehog set the book daown in the seat next to the one she had chosen and gently rubbed her developing bruise after taking her window seat. Amy moaned quietly from the sharp pain pulsing through her skull. She brought her hand away from it and sat with her face directed to her lap. The hedgehog glanced over at the leather journal. There is was again, calling to her silently, to read its pages. Amy brought her sights to the door that lead into Tails' car. Standing, she left the journal where it was, and went over to the door. Amy open the door with a fragile push, like a mother rocking a babies cradle. She walked into the section that seperated the cabs and peeked through the window. There, in his seat, was Tails. Bandage that was presumably white, had now become stained with the fox's blood. Amy cringed seeing Tails work his fingers under the wrap and remove a piece of glass; no doubt the mirror. The hedgehog rubbed on her hand, the one that Tails had bandaged on his hand. More than anything, Amy want to go to his side and make sure he was okay.

"Tails, I'm sorry..." Amy whined.

Once more, in the back of her head, was that whisper. The journal was calling to her in a ghastly, tempting way. Like a spell yet, with out words. Amy did tell herself that she would read it on the way back, but it was like a leash was keeping her out of reach, and the journal was tormenting her, as if it was some kind of sick game. Amy held herself to the door and continued to gazed at the kitune that sit in pain. Instinctively, the hedgehog's hand tugged on the door handle, but her arm kept it from opening the door. Her heart cried to let her in; however, Amy's mind wanted her to use logic and figure out what was wrong with Tails. Now Amy felt nauseated. Standing at a crossroad, concern and desire to either side of her, unable to decide. Confused, she fell to her knees, crying.

"What do I do?" She asked herself.

Amy wept and wept, for so long that she had not realized that the trian was slowing to a stop in the station.

"Now ariving at Station Square." A voice over the intercom buzzed.

The train stopped and Tails promptly walked from the train, leaving for the hosptital. His step was rather woozy due to all the lost blood. If it were to be compared to something, it would be like a boat at sea without its bearings. Amy collected herself and went back into the other cab, taking up the journal, then leaving with tears crusted on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reading the Truth**

Amy Rose watched over Tails carefully as he made his way to the hospital, but stayed out of earshot. The hospital doors closed and Amy sighed with great relief that Tails was still conscious. The hedgehog watched from the window, she saw a nurse bring him a wheel chair, which he happily plopped down in, and a doctor come to his side as they rolled Tails off down the hall. Amy turned away; her heart feeling lighter than it was. With the journal tightly grasped in her clutches, Amy walked away from the building.

"That was a close call." Amy spoke to herself, in a dull whisper.

The street light had soon flickered on, illuminating a certain radius of sidewalk and street in its light. It was quiet; the only sound that could be heard in the dimming sunlight was the clapping of Amy's shoes on the cold, hard cement. Upon her stroll she noticed the droplets of blood on the ground left from Tails' wound. Amy took another street at the next corner, to avoid the reminders of the injury...as well as the guilt from her underhanded theft and invasion of Tails' privacy. Regret was festering in the hedgehog's heart, but at the same time, a sense of gladness. This feeling of course, was that of gaining a knowledge she had not possessed. It was more subconscious, mind you; however, it was there. It was calling to her. Amy shut her eyes and walked blindly and straight. Although aimless to where she was going, this factor did not matter to her. She just wanted to be alone to read the shadowed words Tails had recorded. The hand grasping the book trembled with anxiety. Amy quicken her pace, as if to run away from the feelings. Street by street, block by block, she ran. Amy ran until she found her knees weak and her lungs empty of breath. She hunched over and held herself up with her hands to lock her knees.

"There you are." Said a voice, which cam to hover over her."

"H-hey, Sonic." Amy huffed, looking up at the hedgehog.

Sonic looked Amy over. She was rather flustered, that was blatant. "What'cha got there?" Sonic asked, gesturing to the journal that Amy held in a death grip.

The pink hedgehog straitened. "Nothing."

"Sure doesn't look like nothing." Sonic bandied.

"Sonic, I can't tell you. I think I'm in enough trouble as it is just for having this."

"Did you steal a book?!" Sonic nearly shouted.

"No! Well, yes, kinda." Amy stammered.

"Which is it?"

Amy went into her own little world to think about what she should say. No answer came easy, if any answer came at all. Most of it was empty and void of logic. Sonic and Tails were the best of friends, maybe if she had Sonic read the journal. It maybe a bit easier, if not a lot. Shakily her hand held the book out to Sonic.

"This is Tails' journal." Amy said with a tone of shame.

"Why do you have this?"

"Tails and I, we had lunch at a diner, then he, well, we...ugh!" Amy couldn't finish her sentence. It was far too difficult. Sonic cocked an eyebrow to her. Amy took a beep breath and continued on with the story. "Tails he, flipped out, for no reason at all. I chased him and we rode a train back to his workshop. Then he flew into a blind rage, I'm not sure how much of his plane is left. But, I stole his journal, hoping that I could find out why he got so furious, after we k-" Amy cut short of the last word.

"After you what?' Sonic asked.

Amy growled. "Just, read the journal for me."

"Okay, okay."

Sonic took the journal from Amy, and flipped to the first page. It nearly slipped out of his hands, seeing what had been drawn on this page. It was a rose and the lines were of Amy's name, her first name for the bulb and her last for the step and leaves. Sonic gulped once then turned the page.

Entry 1,

Feelings

For the past few weeks now I have felt funny, like my heart is lighter. I was not sure what to think of it. They'd occur every time I look at Amy. Its strange, I've never felt like this in my entire life. With each glance she would give me, my heart would become hot, in a good way, then my penis would get all hard, and throbby. My heart would race and it feels like nothing I have ever dreamed. My head drowns in its...ecstasy. My fingers would twitch and I imagine them rubbing all over those beautiful lumps on her chest. Drool would run down my face and at this point my penis would release a small amount of white stuff. And oh so badly do I want to explore the regions between her legs. I myself, right now, what this so badly. I think I love her. Actually, I know I love her. But, it hurts me; knowing that she would be so shallow to spend her time, chasing around that showoff. I shouldn't speak about Sonic like that and yet, I hate it...I feel like I hate him for Amy wanting Sonic, and not me. I don't want to feel this, but I do. Does this make me unworthy of Amy's love?

~Miles Prower~

Sonic looked up to Amy. Both were incredibly shocked and could not find words in which to speak. Amy felt tears pushing at the back of her eyes. She began to hear the words in her head, as if tails was speaking to her directly. Sonic flipped further into the journal.

Entry 54,

Sick

I love Amy so much and yet I can't bring myself to tell her. Last night I had a dream, it was a child that I saw throughout the entire dream. I can't recall it, though. I think it was a boy, but it might have been a girl. It was so young. And Amy, she was its mother. They'd start to walk away and I would chase. No matter how fast I would run though, I always end up loosing them. Then the cycle would repeat after I had woken up and then fall back to sleep. They tauted me the whole night. As I right this now I am deprived of sleep and exhausted like no tomorrow. My head is swirling with the dream and I'm angered by the way that dream played with me. I feel sick right now, nauseated sick. Well, I can't write anymore.

~Goodnight~

Sonic chuckled a little, Tails was definitely tired when he wrote this. Amy, on the other hand, was emotionally confused. Unsure of if that was their child, or just a random fluke. Her heart acknowledged it, but once again her mind fought back with logic. Amy crept over to a wall of the nearest building and sat down next to it.

"Sonic...what should I do?" Amy nearly cried out.

The blue hedgehog took a seat next to her. "Look" -Sonic took a momentary pause- "I'm not very good with love stuff. But, as I've heard, you should listen to your heart. Not your head." Sonic reasoned, even if it was rather corny.

Amy was shocked. That was the first time, since she knew him, that he said something so sensitive like that. His words registered in her mind, bit by bit. It was becoming pretty visible now. "Tails, lied to me." Amy whispered.

"Huh?" Sonic said.

Amy calmed herself. "Sonic, when Tails and I were at the diner, we kissed. It felt so warm and he was so gentle. He told me that he didn't feel anything. Now that I think back on it, though, he let me kiss him. I could feel it on his lips. Tails was kissing me just like a lover, he...he embraced my kiss." Amy started to cry as she finished.

Sonic set his hand on her back. "Amy, it's okay." Sonic said comfortingly. Thinking carefully, he silently reminisced his friendship with Tails. They had been insuperable for a long time. Tails had always at the his side, behind him every step of the way. Now, it was Sonic's turn. "Amy, do you love Tails?" The hedgehog suddenly put in.

Amy was startled by the out-of-the-blue question. "W-what?"

Sonic slumped and groaned a little. "Do...you...love...Tails?"

"I-I do."

"Then...What are you waiting for? Next year? Go get him."

Amy hugged Sonic tightly. "Sonic, Thank you so much."

"Amy, take it easy." Sonic coughed out, his chest crushed.

The pink hedgehog released him, stood and ran off to the hospital. Sonic sat there, next to the building. Heck he had read that much of the journal, what could a little more hurt. Sure, he was entitled to his share. He casually flipped open Tails' journal and read it's pages, like it was some sort of fiction story.

Entry 2,

White stuff

Not much to say really, the title is self exclamatory. I did a web search the other day, when I got home, that is. I found a lot of info, non of which was very pleasant about that white stuff that, I think the word was, "cums," out of my penis. And that visual crap will probably haunt me for the rest of eternity. In fact, I don't even know why I'm writing this, it's only going to help cement the images in my head further. Sooo...

~Miles Prower~

Sonic got a nice, good, hard laugh out of thia entry. So hard that is brought tears to his eyes. He flipped the page and continued, oh how fun secrets are, especially when then are unwillinly spilled.

_Sorry fo rthe long wait, I hit a writers block. I myself feel like this chapter was rushed, but I did what I could. I'll probably come back later and extend it. Reviews please._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Into the Unknown**

Love it is a strange thing. It has been what compelled Amy to such great lengths to fine someone, her perfect someone. Blind she was, to appearance. Her eyes had lied to her heart for so long and her mind was clouded. But, by hearing the sacred words "I love you", even if it was from a journal, it was enough to break the barricade in her mind.

The automatic doors to the hospital opened and in rushed a Hedgehog, legs stinging from the acid and red in the face. Amy fell to the reception desk, she received quite a few odd looks from patients, doctors, and nurses. The hedgehog was so exhausted that her eyes wanted to roll back in her head for some reason. Amy's fingertips tightly clung to the counter top, legs and arms violently trembling. She could feel the muscles in her legs beginning to tighten. She huffed a swear, once, twice, three times.

The woman behind the desk looked upon Amy with a confused look. "May I...help you?" She asked.

"Tails...Prower's...room." She huffed between each word.

Amy stared down at the floor, listening to the receptionist tap away on the key board. The pink and red hedgehog at last feel to her knees. Amy sat there, steadily regaining her breath. She straightened and spread her fingers out, hearing the pops in the joints. Amy gulped, it was pretty dry.

"Ah, here we are." -the receptionist stood and leaned over the counter to look down on Amy- "Miles is in room 204, second floor"

Amy pulled herself to her feet. "Thank you."

The hedgehog sauntered down the hall to the elevator. There was, in no way possible, a chance to climb the stairs. Amy tried to push the button, but her hands shook to much to push it, so she slapped the button with the ball of her palm. She allowed her legs to let herself fall on the bench next to the elevator. She dare not give her aching limbs and rub, it was evident that it would hurt. She sat there for around seven minutes or at least that's what it felt like. The door slid open on Amy once again shakily stood. The pressure on her tibia bones was absolute murder. Amy slapped the button for the second floor. The pink girls arms bared a heaviness on them.

"Lord, I'm going to be sore tomorrow..." She said aloud.

A ding sounded and the doors opened. Though, her breathing was now pretty steady, her heart still raced. Her boots clapped on the floor with each, small, steady step; each begetting a slight cringe from Amy. 201, 202, 203...204. Amy took a deep breath and steeled herself as to what, no, whom lay beyond the door. Her hand graped the door, the nob rattled in her hand, as if she was terrified to what she might see. The hedgehog shook the extremely bad thoughts from her head and gradually turned the nob to the right, it clicked, and she gave the door a gentle push. The door silently swung in, revealing to Amy's eyes her lover, Tails, hooked up to a heart monitor, a breathing apparatus, and an IV, feeding blood into his veins. Tails was unconscious. Amy approached him with a careful silence, a silence that would rival a vampire. Standing over the recovering kitsune, Amy smiled smiled down on him; not as a friend, but as a wife. Amy set a hand to Tails face, gliding her soft and smooth skin over his face. Tails moaned, as her touch tickled his face. His eyelids cracked open only a little, enough to catch the blur of Amy's body.

"Is that you, Amy?" Tails asked with somewhat of a strained breath.

"Yes, I'm here." Amy responded, still petting his face.

"Good."

That was Tails' last word before he passed out once more. Time passed, at least an hour or so before, who else, Sonic showed up. Amy turned her sights to the blue blur.

"Took you long enough" Amy teased.

"Yeah, well, I had to stop and get something for Tails." Sonic set a package down on the table bside him. "Its for Tails' eyes, not yours, got it?"

"Its a ring isn't it?" Amy said knowledgeably.

Sonic gritted his teeth. "No peeking at it!"

Amy giggled. "Two points."

"At least, AT LEAST! Act surprised for him. Tails has been through enough. I know he doesn't need another spirit-breaker." Sonic pointed at Amy in an accusingly way.

"Chill, Sonic. I know he has been through a lot...I was there for his emotional explosion."

"Okay, just as long as you can make sure what ever happened, doesn't happen again."

"I promise."

Tails moaned and slowly sat up. "Keep it down you two love birds. I want to get some sleep." The words hummed against the plastic respirator mask.

Sonic dropped the journal into Tails lap. "Sorry Tails, do you want to pick a story, or should I?"

Tails heart san into his stomach and his golden yellow fur was now a sickly dandelion yellow. "You didn't!"

"Yep, I did." Sonic grinned menacingly.

Amy removed his mask, giggling like a little child.

"AMY?" Tails shouted.

"Yep." Sonic said.

"Ohhh my god." Tails moaned as he fell back on the bed. "Sooonic...you suck so bad." The fox pressed the palms to his eyes.

"Tails, he didn't steal the journal...I...it was me." Amy spoke up.

Tails brought his hands away and looked up at Amy, lips half parted. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to. Amy shut her eyes and looked away from him in shame. Sonic looked on at the two in silence, maybe regretting dropping the book in Tails' lap. The pink hedgehog kept taking quickly glances, just to be sure he wasn't too mad at her.

Tails took a deep breath and took Amy by the chin. He slowly let out his breath as the face of the hedgehog came to face his. "Amy..." Tails began. "You've heard my words, now, I need to know..." -tears almost jerked into the fox's eyes, fearing a devastating response- "if you love me the way I love you."

Amy looked deep into the now soothing waters of his blue eyes and whispered a quiet yet, confirming: "Yes." Amy followed up with the most tender kiss she could muster from her silky smooth lips. Time felt as if it had stopped. Their hearts beat in a steady yet, beautiful rhythm together. A sigh of contentment escaped through their lips. Butterflies danced in their stomachs and they felt so very much as a whole. They parted lips. "I love you, Mile Tails prower" Amy said lovingly.

"And I love you, Amy Rose" Tails responded.

Amy and Tails hugged tightly, both could feel the other's heart beating through the other's chest. The hedgehog ran her fingers through that tick fur of his and he allowed his fingertips to glide over her curvaceous body. One of the hedgehogs hands mover down and underneath the hospital gown, she rubbed on his forming erection. Moans passed from his mouth and into Amy's.

Sonic clapped his hands once and made sure it was loud. "OKAY, you two. How about we continue this elsewhere." He suggested.

Tails looked to his friend with a confused look. "What do you mean 'WE'?"

"I meant, you two."

Amy let out a giggle. "Perv."

Sonic glared at her. "Watch it."

Luckily and with incredible timing, a doctor walked in the room to evaluate Tails. "I'm sorry you two, but visiting hours are over." The doctor pointed out.

"oh..." Amy said broken-heartedly.

"Hmm, alright." Sonic looked back to Tails. "See you tomorrow, lil' bro." And with that the blue hedgehog left the room.

Amy took Tails in her arms and they kissed one another deeply. "Thank you, Tails, for showing me what true love is."

"Don't sound as if this is it, Amy." Tails said smiling.

"You're right, sorry." Amy gave Tails one more peck on the lips and gave him one of her gloves. "I'll be back to get that, don't lose it."

"I will guard it as if were you." Tails vowed.

"Ahem!" The doctor interrupted and gestured Amy to the door.

The pink hedgehog left the building slowly, holding every second of their loving embrace in her heart. To her lips she held her hand, as if expecting to hold the tenderness of their kiss there. Amy sighed contently

"Thank you, Tails."


End file.
